


Request drabble - dom!First Aid/sub!Vortex

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says in the title. A fluffy little drabble written to exactly that request :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request drabble - dom!First Aid/sub!Vortex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



"You've behaved very well today," First Aid commented. He knelt behind Vortex, small grounder engine running revs through Vortex's rotor array. He rested his chin on the rotary's shoulder. "I think you deserve a reward."

Vortex' engine purred, his spike straining up and his arms tense, wrists cuffed to his rotor hub. If he wiggled his fingers, he could feel the press of First Aid's energy field.

"The only question remains," First Aid said, reaching around to run his hands over Vortex's chest. "What kind of reward..."

Vortex shivered as the medic's hands moved lower. Anything was fine by him.


End file.
